Carry On
by one who kills the winchesters
Summary: AU, OC. Maya has never seen Dean cry, that is until one night. Set in season 7. Now multi-chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Supernatural, although i do own Maya.**

* * *

Dean Winchester doesn't cry. I always accepted that as truth, once in a blue moon a tear may stream down his face, but he never, ever sobbed, or so I thought until late one night, and Sam had just been checked into a mental hospital. That night I had left the hotel to get some food, when I left Dean was drinking which was not a new sight, but what I have seen has in no way prepared me for what I saw when I come back. I see Dean sitting on his bed weeping, sobbing endlessly, "Dean?" I venture carefully. He looks up at me without fully raising his head, stopping the flow of tears, his face is red and puffy from alcohol and tears. "Are you okay?" I ask.  
"I am fine." He snaps back.  
"Dean," I say taking a seat next to him, "we both know that is utter crap."  
"I said I am fine." Dean insists.  
"No you're not," I respond taking the bottle of whiskey, "look at you, drunk as a door mat, tear stains on your face, now talk to me."  
"You're the only one left." He stutters nearly incoherently.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Everyone I have ever cared about is gone, Dad, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Cas, Sammy." He says clearer. I feel tear prick up in my eyes as I say, "Sam is still in there, we will get him back." As a second thought I add confidently, "I promise."  
"You can't know that." Dean answers.  
"You are right, I don't, but I can hope and try." I respond, "and I will do everything it takes." Dean pulls me into a hug, "Thank you, Maya." I hear him whisper, as he lays down. I head to my bed and again I cry knowing that I just pumped Dean full of false hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Supernatural, reviews are welcome :)**

* * *

"We found someone!" Dean yells early next morning, how is he even walking I think, he was dead drunk last night.

"Who?" I ask.

"Some healer named Emmanuel." He tells me.

"Then there's no time to loose." I say grabbing my dad's leather jacket. We jump in the car and drive, Dean with his eyes fixated on the distance, determination shown on his face, he is so much different that the sobbing drunk I comforted the night before. After a few minutes of silence I put my earphones in and listen to music, the odd mixture that has come to be threw different years and influences. I close my eyes, when they next open we are at a gas station in southern Nebraska, "We are getting closer, do you need anything?" Dean asks talking threw the open window.

"I'm good." I yawn, falling back asleep.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" I hear Dean practically shout. "We're here, why have you been sleeping so much today?" He asks

"I don't know, maybe it is because I have been drinking every night, or because I am emotionally drained, or maybe I am still recovering, or it could just be the fact that I haven't slept more that a few hours a night for weeks." I respond.

"Ya, ya, now get up." He tells me. I am fixing my hair, which doesn't take long due to the fact that it is like 2 inches long. "And Maya, thank you for everything." He says.

"No problem, now let's fix your brother."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Cas talk. I stay silent most of the time, but every so often I catch Deans eye, I don't know if new Cas unobservant or if Dean and I spend too much time together, but even in the mirror I can tell that he think he is going mad. Soon Dean stops for supplies and asks me to get out of the car to help "speed up the shopping trip" I get out of the car and start walking into the minimart as soon as we are out of earshot of the car he says in a urgent hush, "Is that Cas in there?"

"I think so." I answer.

"You think so! I thought you had some of that freaky ESP crap." The says louder.

"I do, but-" I am interrupted

"But what?!" He yells.

"I can-!" I start yelling, "I can only tell their species, not who they are." I continue, calming down, "who ever is in there is an angel, but I don't want to fill you with false hope." I instantly feel guilty for the night before when I did exactly that by telling him that Sam would be fine.

"Okay," he nods, "okay," he repeats placing his hand over his mouth, "Let's get this show one the road." He finishes walking into the store.


End file.
